The present invention relates to a vehicle brake pedal, and more particularly, to a brake pedal push-prevention structure that blocks the brake pedal when actuated by collapse of the steering column in the event of a vehicle collision.
Generally, when a vehicle collides with another vehicle or an object, the driver""s body is rapidly swung forward and the upper torso and/or face smashes against the steering wheel due to the inertial force of the moving vehicle. Preferably, there is a safety means analogous to a seatbelt and airbag installed in the steering wheel or steering column to reduce or minimize injury to the driver. For this reason, a steering column is generally constructed with an upper steering shaft and a lower steering shaft inserted in the upper steering shaft. The lower steering shaft is connected with a gear box via a universal joint, and the upper steering shaft is mounted in a cowl cross member positioned inside a crash pad.
When a vehicle collision causes the driver""s upper torso or face to impact the steering wheel, a pin or a similar structure that connects the upper and lower steering shafts is broken and the upper steering shaft is pushed downward (the lower steering shaft gets inserted into the upper steering shaft). Thus, the shock of the vehicle collision and impact on the driver are minimized.
If the force of the collision is great, causing the engine compartment to be broken inwards and deform the dash panel toward the driver. In addition, a brake pedal, mounted on the dash panel, is pushed inward in the direction of the driver. There can be a significant problem because most drivers continue to forceably step on the brake pedal during the collision. As a result, the driver may seriously injure his leg upon the impact of the brake pedal being pushed toward the driver.
Thus, a limited level of brake pedal movement is regulated as a safety item in a car test. However, in a typical prior art vehicle, the only structure that prevents the brake pedal from being pushed toward the driver is the dash panel on which the brake pedal is mounted. Otherwise, there is no other structure to prevent the brake pedal from being pushed toward the driver.
Therefore, in addition to enhancement of the strength of the dash panel, it is necessary to develop a structure to prevent the brake pedal from being pushed toward the driver at the time of the vehicle collision.
The present invention provides a brake pedal push-prevention structure that limits the force of the brake pedal being pushed toward the driver at the time of a vehicle collision, thereby reducing the possibility of injury to a driver""s leg. According to an embodiment of the present invention, a lower steering shaft is fitted into an upper steering shaft that telescopes in the event of a vehicle collision. An active stopper is installed at a predetermined position between the upper and lower steering shafts to block the path of the brake pedal moving toward the driver in the event of a vehicle collision. Preferably, this is accomplished by the stopper folding and projecting to the front side of the brake pedal when the upper steering shaft slides down to be inserted into the lower steering shaft.